Benutzer Blog:Gundolf60/Prinz Martin von Wengland - Die Geschichte mehrfacher Überraschungen
Am Freitag, den 13. Juni 2014 traf ich mich mit Freundinnen, die ich zehn Jahre zuvor über die gemeinsame Leidenschaft für den Film Troja kennen gelernt hatte, für ein Wochenende in Göttingen. Für den Samstagabend, den 14. Juni, hatten wir einen Kinobesuch eingeplant. Wenn wir uns privat bei einer von uns treffen, läuft traditionsgemäß auch Troja im DVD-Player. Bei einer Unterkunft in einer für uns alle fremden Stadt kam in dem Fall nur das örtliche Kino in Betracht. In Göttingen lief im Cinemaxx-Kino an dem Wochenende unter anderem Maleficent. Es war meine Initiative, den Film zu sehen. Ich kannte das Märchen Dornröschen, worauf der Film basiert, kannte auch den Trickfilm-Vorgänger aus dem Hause Disney, hatte in einer Schulaufführung mit Handpuppen in einem längst vergangenen Zeitalter mal den Koch gespielt, der mitten in der Ohrfeige für den Küchenjungen gestoppt wird, als Dornröschen sich mit der Spindel in den Finger sticht und das gesamte Leben im Schloss für hundert Jahre erstarrt. Ich wusste, dass Angelina Jolie die Titelfigur Maleficent spielte. Alles andere - insbesondere der Cast - war eine Überraschung. Aber ich war sehr neugierig, wie dieses bekannte Volksmärchen in einen Realfilm umgesetzt werden würde. thumbDie größte Überraschung war der Darsteller von Prinz Philip (Bild rechts: Screenshot aus dem Film Maleficent, © 2014 Disney Productions). Ich habe diesen Prinz Philip gesehen und wusste im selben Moment, dass der Darsteller die beste Verkörperung des von mir erfundenen Prinzen Martin sein würde - nicht zuletzt wegen einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit meinem absoluten Liebling Orlando Bloom. Sein Name: Brenton Thwaites. Ich gestehe, mit dem Namen konnte ich absolut nichts anfangen. Nie vorher gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. Im Februar 2015 war klar, dass Brenton Thwaites im fünften Teil von Pirates of the Caribbean mitspielen würde, der den Untertitel Salazars Rache hatte. Ganz ehrlich: Ich konnte mit dem Namen immer noch nichts anfangen, habe gar meine oben genannten Freundinnen im Forum gefragt, ob jemand sich etwas unter dem Namen Brenton Thwaites vorstellen konnte. Erst, als mir die DVD zu Maleficent Ende März 2015 in die Finger geriet, wurde mir klar, dass die die Casting-Verantwortlichen bei Salazars Rache dieselbe Idee gehabt hatten wie ich: Dass Brenton Thwaites der passende Sohn (oder jedenfalls ein sehr naher Verwandter) zu Orlando Bloom sein könnte, auch wenn die beiden gerade mal zwölf Jahre trennen. Mein Prinz Martin von Wengland (oder auch Martin von Steinburg, wie er hier im Wiki heißt) ist der Neffe von Balian von Ibelin und sieht ihm so ähnlich, dass er von jedem, der ihn mit seinem Erzieher zum ersten Mal gemeinsam sieht, für dessen Sohn gehalten wird. Das habe ich schon lange vor Maleficent und Salazars Rache geschrieben – aber erst mit Brenton Thwaites hat sich das konkretisiert. Heute, am 10. August 2018, wird Brenton Thwaites 29 Jahre alt. Martin hat zwar erst am 11. November Geburtstag, aber der 10. August wird irgendwie noch eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn bekommen. Wie, das weiß ich im Moment noch nicht. Aber mir wird dazu schon was einfallen … Martin selbst ist so eine Überraschung. Erfunden habe ich ihn an einem Freitag im April 1981, als ich Berufsschule hatte, nach Hause fuhr und von nachmittags um drei bis zum nächsten Morgen um vier die ersten 30 Seiten einer neuen Geschichte schrieb – und die war zeitlich völlig anders als das, was ich bis dahin geschrieben hatte. Mit Martin war ich im Mittelalter gelandet. Vieles hat sich seither verändert. Wengland hieß zunächst Wendland, die Wappenfarben waren erst schwarz-rot, jetzt sind sie grün-rot, wobei grün die eigentliche Farbe Wenglands ist, vor etwa drei Jahren habe ich diese Länder in die Verborgenen Lande verlegt, die nur in bestimmten Zeiten oder mit bestimmten Möglichkeiten aus unserer Welt erreicht werden können; von der Urgeschichte, die ich im April 1981 schrieb, ist nicht mehr viel geblieben, aber dass ich da etwas erfunden hatte, was zu einer eigenen Welt werden konnte, ist mir gerade in den letzten drei Jahren so richtig bewusst geworden. Und das ist vielleicht die größte Überraschung meiner Schreiberlingstätigkeit. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blogs